blackprophecymmofandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue:Kamsa
Ambassador Voy has given you the assignment to destroy a Jadd Baran freighter disguised as a Genide embryo transporter. Objectives Quick Reference #Fly to Gododdin #Follow the Escort to the Gododdin #Destroy: Genide Group (7 Minutes Timer) #Follow the Kamsa to the Clave Quadrant 2 #Destroy the Kamsa (6 Minutes Timer) #Destroy: Genide Group #Destroy: Gun Turrets #Fly back to the Juera Quadrant Prologue Ambassador Voy: Hello! I see you're surprised... But where are my manners? I mean Meara Voy, representative of the Tyi Government on Murna. Stellarvox is saying some interesting things about you... Don't worry - we're on a private channel. Ambassador Voy: I'm very pleased to finally meet you - I can't help feeling a little sympathy for you. So much potential wasted as an escort shuttle pilot. ...Have you ever flown a Tyi fighter? Player: No, of course not. Ambassador Voy: Would you like to try? I've got a special mission for you. But you'll never manage it in a shuttle. Interested? Player: Sounds tempting. Ambassador Voy: Excellent. We recently received reliable information that a Jadd Baran freighter has entered the outer system. Our sources tell us it's the Kamsa, a drug freighter disguised as a Genide embryo transporter. How do you feel about paying our friends a little visit? Player: Definitely! Ambassador Voy: That's what I like to hear. We should work together more often... The coordinates I sent you will take you to Jëura. Our battle cruiser, the Gododdin, is waiting in orbit around the planet. You will get your new ship there. Don't worry if the initial contact seems a little.. ermm, formal. Ambassador Voy: We've all been a little on edge since the attack on the Cebulon. Your code for the safe passage is "Operation Herodes". Give it immediately when asked to identify yourself. You'll be told everything else when you arrive. Player: connection Dialog Objectives: Fly to Gododdin Command of the Gododdin: Sapiens ship! This is the Gododdin. You are within weapons range! Slow down immediately and justify your presence! Player: Operation Herod Command of the Gododdin: Very well, escort shuttle. Ambassador Voy jsut confirmed your details. Two fighters will escort you to the flight bay. Wait for your escorts. Your mission ship is waiting on flight deck 14. Start it and take off immediately. Command of the Gododdin: Any delay during your stay on board the Gododdin will result in immediate arrest. You will receive further instructions once you have left the Gododdin. Ambassador Voy will contact you. Over. Player: connection Objectives Update: Follow the Escort to the Gododdin Objectives Update: Destroy the Kamsa Ambassador Voy: So, how does it feel to fly a Tarpun? Sorry for the bad connection. I'm afraid it's because of the magnetic field around Clave. I've sent you the coordinates of the Kamsa. The transporter will be escorted by a squadron of smaller ships. Reaver escorts, to be precise. They're obviously the squadron the Jadd Baran stole during the attack on the Cebulon. Ambassador Voy: How ironic that they would use the Genides' own fighters as an escort. The transporter has already passed the planet Mu and has reached the orbit of Abaddon. We assume the ships are headed for the Clave or one of its many moons. Fly to the outer system and intercept that ship! Ambassador Voy: Under no circumstances can the Kamsa be allowed to reach Clave - if it does, the whole system will be flooded with synthetic drugs. Make the Jadd Baran choke on their own poison! Am I making myself clear? Player: Absolutely! Ambassador Voy: Good, then bring the Tarpun back safely to the Gododdin when you're finished. But remember: if the Kamsa reaches Clave, it will be virtually impossible to locate the transporter in the atmosphere. So don't hesitate! Ambassador Voy: Ah yes, before I forget - You appear to have gained a certain amount of notoriety. Stellarvox is linking you directly to the poison gas attack on the Kanku Maru and is also in possession of the flight list of all the pilots in action during the attack on the Cebulon. Your name is on that list too... The androids have picked up your trail. Congratulations! You've turned into a political issue! Ambassador Voy: Stellarvox has sent a swarm of media drones out to comb the entire system for you. Just so you know - in case one of those cam-balls pops up right in front of you. I'll leave it to you whether you want to give Stellarvox your best smile or blast those snoops to pieces. Just think about what your freedom's worth to you... See ya! Player: connection Objectives Update: Destroy: Genide Group (7 Minutes Timer) Gideon: The Kamsa is predicted to enter Clave's atmosphere in a few minutes! Objectives Update: Follow the Kamsa to the Clave Quadrant 2 Objectives Update: Destroy the Kamsa (6 Minutes Timer) Destory: Genide Group Destory: Gun Turrets Objectives Update: Fly back to the Juera Quadrant Completion Professor Davalurie: Ah, it's you! We've been taking bets on whether you'd left for the outer systems to join the Jadd Baran after the latest news... But it's not my place to judge. Ambassador Voy left something got you. I'm sure you can put it to good use, given your situation. Player: connection Enemies *Gideon Rookie (Lvl. 1) *Gun Turret (Lvl. 6) *Kamsa *Nucleon (Lvl. 5) Rewards XP: 300 - C: 100 Engine (Lvl. 5) Category:Prologue Missions